Sora and Riku's Adventure
by Seany Boy
Summary: Sora and Riku go off on an adventure too discover other worlds but once they set off of Destiny islands there gonna have to save themselves from the darkness!!Rated P-G for Blood conten and killing or violence call it what you want!
1. Default Chapter

Sora and Riku's Adventure! Ok this is my first story so Dont go all man that story sucked on me  
This is a story about Riku and Sora and how they go off on adventure trying to defeat the darkness! Don't worry it's not Yoai.Well hope you enjoy!^_^  
  
Come on Sora the silver haired boy shouted ok, ok, ok Sora replied I'm coming!So Riku what stuff are we gonna have to gather today to build the raft!Well were going to need some more wood and some food,also we would need food so we dont starve and a map and water.Ok Riku I'm on it,ok Sora I'm counting on you!  
.....3 hours later  
Riku I'm back with the stuff,good Sora now lets start building!While Sora and Riku were building the raft someone out of the shadows was watching them.Those kids better watch were there going because they wouldn't want to run into me.Sora turned around but the shadow wasn't there Riku did you hear that Sora said softly.No Sora I didn't it's probly the heat playing tricks on you.Well looks like were finished here Sora we should head back to our houses but wake up early tommorw cause thats when we sail.Ok Riku see you tomorrow Sora mutterd.  
..........The Next Morning  
RIKU!!! WERE ARE YOU!Sora shouted.OVER HERE BY THE RAFT!!!So are we ready to sail Riku.Looks like it Sora.YAY FINALLY WERE GOING TO FIND NEW WORLDS OUT THERE RIKU I KNOW IT!!!! I bet we are Sora(RIku smiles).After Riku and Sora started sailing A big huge cloud appeared over them.Hey RIku......Sora said whats that huge cloud doing there a minute ago it was sunny.I don't know..Riku said sighly.Suddenly Dark black spots landed on there ship.. ...............Ohh what was that landed on the ship and how did that big cluod get there...Could it be oh no the darkness!!Well find out next time on Sora andRiku's Adventure!^_^ 


	2. Sora and Riku's Adventure Chapter 2

Sora and Riku's Adventure  
Chapter 2  
ok,ok I know youv probly been waiting for the second chapter,but sometimes iI zone off into into a different world!Well heres the second Chapter enjoy! (Note) I have added new characters that I have made up ok so enjoy!  
~Seany  
Riku!!!!!What are these things,I don't know some kind of monsters,grab your wooden sword,Right Sora said quickly,Hurry start knocking them off the boat!!!With one quick slash Riku knocked off three monsters,Sora tried but he wasn't strong enough,before Riku helped Sora the Dark Demond monsters knocked Sora off the boat hurling him into the deep ocean.Help Riku!!Sora quick grab my hand,as soon as Sora grabbed onto Riku's hand MOnsters Hurled at Riku but before they could hit him a Man with blonde spikey hair came and knocked the moff the boat.Thank you!No problem but we needd to get off the boat before more monsters come back the misteruous man said!Right Riku said loudly.Here grab onto me I'll warp us to a safe place!Ok Riku and Sora grabbed onto the mans arms and the went through a portal.  
..............Later  
Uhhuh...Were am I sora said, Your here and Traverse Town.Oh weres Riku,He went to walk around the town.Umm can I ask you a question,Sure what is your name,Cloud the young man said and may I ask what yours is,Sora.Well Sora you better Take a walk around town to catch up with Riku somthing look like it was bothering him.OK Sora replied as he ran out the door.While Sora ran off the dark shadow came up again someday I will get you, or your pal before you can find it.......MUAHHAAA!  
~*~*City of Traverse Town~*~* Riku I finally found you,Riku whats wrong Sora asked with concern. Nothing i guess I'm a little bit sea sick thats all.Aight,maybe we should go back to Cloud's house.Nah I'm gonna hang out here Sora.oh ok Riku see ya later.Ok bye Sora.  
~*~*Clouds House~*~* Sora,Yeah,Do you know about the key blade,Keyblade?whats that?It's a powerful sword that can deffeat the darkness,Darkness?Yes it's the most powerful enemy to all the worlds!So you mean there are other worlds out there.Yes ad very many of them. .........A girl slams door open........ HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who are you Cloud demanded and what are you doing in my house?!!!!?!!!? I'm NIKKY the new kid around Travers Town and I thought I would say hello!! Well I guess since your here you could stay ahile Cloud said.Hey who are you?I'm Sora and that is CLoud.OOH COOL!Also there is another guy named Riku but he's out for a walk.As I was saying Sora If you could Get this Keyblade you might be able to deafeat the darkness.But Cloud I was out here to find different wolrds not deafeat the darkness.SORA!!!Iif soemone doesn't defeat the darknees there wont be any WORLDS TO SEE!What am I saying you couldn't be the one to master the keyblade you couldn't even knock off those tinyh little monsters off that raft!!! WHAT! Sora said madly.I"LL SHOW YOU I CAN BE AS STRON AS THE DARKNESS SOMEDAY OR MAYBE EVEN STRONGER!!!Yes thats it Sora I knew you would say that Cloud said in his mind.Well we'll have to see won't we Sora.Yeah and......as soon as Sora was about to finish a young boy about Sora's age jumped down in front of him!!!  
  
Authors Note WOUGH thats freaky whos this NIkky girl and do you think Sora we'll be able to get the keyblade and master it?!!!Alos who is th young boy that just suddenly appeared?!!?!!?!? Well find out next time on SORA AND RIKU"S ADVENTURE! 


End file.
